


Cover art for 'A Matter of Choice'

by avictoriangirl



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: Made by request for the lovely kimuracarter. Originally posted to livejournal in 2011.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimuracarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimuracarter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Matter of Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/336019) by [kimuracarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimuracarter/pseuds/kimuracarter). 



> Made by request for the lovely kimuracarter. Originally posted to livejournal in 2011.


End file.
